


Am I my father's son?

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: June comforts Neal after Peter is arrested





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



_“Pratt's dead.”_

_“What?”_

_“Callaway arrested Peter for his murder.”_

_“No –“_

_“Peter said James shot Pratt in self-defense. James has to come in and tell them.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Neal, Peter's gun killed Pratt. There's gunshot residue on Peter's hands. It doesn't look good.  
Find James.”_

_“What did you do, dad? They arrested Peter for Pratt's murder. What did you do?”_

_“It was self-defense.”_

_“All you have to do is tell the truth and Peter goes free.”_

_“I can't do it.I can't let the bureau put a murder weapon back in my hand.”_

_“The bureau doesn't believe him.He was investigating Pratt off-book. You're the only other person  
who knows what happened.”_

_“They'll cuff me, Neal. Once they get me, I'll never get away.”_

_“You're gonna testify, and you're gonna clear Peter's name. You show me you're better than this._

_You show me you're a decent man!”_

_“The things I've done...”_

_“Are in the past.”_

_“I'm sorry, son.”_

_“Dad, please. Do this for me.”_

_“Don't! Don't make me do something I'll regret.”_  
“Mrs. Elington it's Agent Berrigan. “

“I told you before you can call me June Agent Berrigan. James just left, he seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Thanks, June, please call me Diana. Could you please keep an eye on Neal. Peter has been arrested for Senator Pratt murder. James killed him. I don’t want Neal to do  
anything impulsive with Peter in custody. Could you contact Mozzie to check in on Elizabeth after some time.? I am on my way to tell her the news. ”

“James killed the senator! Let me go and check in on Neal. Do call me if there are any further developments. I am sure things will be sorted out soon. Keep me posted.”

“Thanks, June.”

“Neal may I come in, how are you doing? Agent Berrigan just called.”

“Of course June, you know you are always welcome. My dad just walked out on me after killing another man. He reenters my life after 30 years he ups and leaves again not bothered about the devastation he left behind. To think I let him back in. You know June my mother used to say my father was the blue in my eyes and I spent hours in front of the mirror trying to look for him. Mum had told me he had died. I thought if I wished hard enough my father would reappear.”

“Oh Neal”

” My father first walked out when I was five. We were placed in witness protection and my mother sort of disappeared. With a different identity, she became a whole new person – withdrawn, depressed and drunk. Ellen did what she can to make our lives bearable. ”

“Neal I am sure James will be found. I believe in Karma.”

“ June, he has successfully evaded the witness protection for so many years. There are no guarantees he will be found. The fact is innocent people do get incarcerated. Peter and El have worked hard to build their lives. Prison is not a safe place for an agent. How will I live with myself if something happened to Peter? `”

“Don’t think about the worse case scenario. Think where your father may go. What have we learned about him?”

Neal and June were drinking wine while watching another glorious sunset. It would be autumn soon and there was a faint chill in the air. 

“You know June, for the longest time my decision have been centered around my father. I wanted to become a cop because my father was one. Then I became a con man when I found out that he was corrupt. I wonder why he initiated contact, was it to rekindle our relationship or to find the clues left by Ellen? “ 

“James is not a nice man. You were unlucky to have crappy parents. But in the end, all you are your own person. You are a good man who may have made some lousy choices. You helped me with Sam get back on the list and when Ford tried to con me. Your kind and loyal. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. “

“But Peter keeps telling me that I can either be a man or a con man. I can’t be both.”

“Peter views the world in black and white. We both know there are shades of gray. My parents were both drug addicts and I did not want that kind of insecurity for my children – group homes are a lousy place to grow up in. I wanted some stability. At some point, you may need to ponder about the legacy you want to leave behind. Bryon became straight after I gave him the ultimatum after the kids were born. He had already been arrested twice. Sure Bryon slipped up once in a while, but he became the kind of man his kids could look up to. He got involved in charities. I think I fell in love with the man all over again. Remember the past lies in the past we can't let our future taint it. ”

"You're wise women June" Neal tipping his glass of wine in her direction. June raised her glass accepting the compliment. 

Neal and June spoke through the night from opera to nuggets from their past, anything but the depressing topic in hand they welcomed a new dawn breaking over New York. Somehow Neal felt a little lighter.


End file.
